endhorpin
by lemousse
Summary: "Kau tahu tidak? Kalau orang sakit itu butuh banyak endhorpin supaya dia cepat sembuh," / "Tapi apa kau tahu juga kalau endhorpin paling banyak diproduksi saat melakukan..."/ "Melakukan?" /"...Seks." / cuman oneshot ringan dengan pair Sulay/Joonxing.


Disclaimer: karakter bukan milik author.  
warning: setting canon (?), ooc, fluff gagal hehe  
pairing: suho/lay

.

Happy reading~

 **-Endhorpin-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah pukul setengah sembilan pagi, Suho melirik jam dari posisi tubuhnya yang meringkuk di bawah selimut.

Sudah waktunya untuk bangun. Tapi ada yang tidak biasa dengan tubuhnya.

Tenggorokannya perih, kepalanya sedikit pusing, dan ketika dia meraba dahinya, ternyata masih lumayan panas, walau memang tak sepanas kemarin malam. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang mau menyempatkan diri mengompres dahinya tadi malam sebelum dirinya terlelap.

Suho mengeluh, dia tahu dia sakit. Sudah cukup lama juga semenjak Suho tidak sakit, sebenarnya. Memang saat ini aktivitas grupnya sedang _hectic-hectic_ -nya, dengan konser kesana kemari. Pola makan dan tidurnya harus rela berubah tak beraturan, pada akhirnya mau tak mau daya tahan tubuhnya akan terpengaruh juga.

Dan kemarin malam, sang _leader_ itupun akhirnya tumbang juga. Suho bersin, sekali dua kali, tiga kali malah. Sembari menutup hidungnya dengan satu tangan, dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa kaku untuk mengambil kotak tisu di meja sisi tempat tidur, untuk mengelap ingusnya yang sudah beleleran.

Dia benci sekali sakit.

Disela kegiatannya mengelap hidungnya yang berair, pintu kamar Suho dibuka dari luar dan seseorang dengan lancang menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam. Suho mengangkat wajahnya yang tertutup gumpalan tisu dan menatap orang itu dengan ekpresi terkejut,

"Kok kau bisa disini?" suaranya sedikit serak dan bindeng.

Lelaki yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab, ia membawa dirinya untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur Suho dan berdecak, "Kemarin malam aku langsung _booking_ pesawat begitu aku menyelesaikan syutingku, setelah aku mendapat kabar kalau kau sakit—"

"Cuman flu biasa kok, Xing. Dan aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri,"

"Mengurus diri sendiri? Aku ragu, coba kau lihat betapa berantakannya dirimu _, love,"_ mata Yixing memicing, menelusuri fisik Suho dari atas ke bawah, "Dan apa itu di pipimu, ingus?"

Suho mengucir bibir, cemberut.

Yixing menghela nafas dan mengambil selembar tisu dari kotak di pangkuan Suho lalu mengusapkannya dengan gesekan lembut ke pipi sang _leader_. "Aku hanya khawatir,"

Senyum kecil pun muncul di wajah rupawan Suho yang pucat, "Iya, Yi. Aku senang kok punya pacar yang perhatian. Dan aku lebih senang karena kau ada disini sekarang." ia menarik satu tangan Yixing dan mengenggamnya, obsidiannya terpatri pada bola mata Yixing yang menatapnya lekat, dia bergumam,

"Aku kangen,"

"Aku tahu, aku memang ngangenin." Yixing mengulas senyum jahil, diabaikannya tatapan tajam si pemuda korea dari seberang, "Omong omong kau sudah minum obat?" Yixing mengganti subjek.

"Belum" Suho menggelengkan kepala lemah, "aku baru saja bangun,"

Yixing bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku ambilkan bubur dulu ya, aku tadi sudah memasakannya untukmu," Sebelum Suho sempat mengiyakan atau memprotes, Yixing sudah buru-buru melesat keluar kamar, meninggalkan Suho yang menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ ranjang.

Semenit berselang, kemudian Yixing kembali masuk ke kamar dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Kedua tangannya yang menyangga sebuah mangkok disodorkan ke depan. "Nih, makan."

"Buburnya kayak semen, Xing. Ini tidak beracun kan?" Suho bertanya, polos.

Yixing memberinya _death glare_ secara otomatis, ruangan seketika mendingin. Suho buru-buru mengambil sendok dan memakan isinya dengan lahap.

 _Kalau masih mau hidup, menurut saja dengan perintah kanjeng mami._

Sembari menemani Suho makan, Yixing beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mendekati meja samping ranjang yang diatasnya memang terdapat beberapa buah plastik obat dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran, ada yang kapsul atau tablet—ah, obat-obat itu memang disediakan oleh Kyungsoo tadi malam.

Yixing mengamati dengan seksama kemudian mengambil dua buah plastik yang didepannya tertera tulisan 3x1 dan mendudukan diri di tempatnya tadi, sembari ia menunggu Suho menghabiskan buburnya.

Tiga menit berselang, Yixing pun mengambil mangkuk kosong itu dari tangan leadernya kemudian memberinya segelas air putih. Yixing meletakan mangkuk bekas bubur itu di bawah tempat tidur dan membuka plastik obat yang dia letakan di pangkuan. Ia letakan dua buah tablet di atas telapak tangan Suho yang terbuka.

Suho tidak langsung menegaknya, dia justru menatap Yixing seolah menunggu sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Tidak mau menyuapiku?"

Kening Yixing menekuk bingung, "Kan hanya minum obat,"

"Pakai bibirmu maksudku,"

"Hah?"

"Iya, kau tidak tahu ya?" Suho mengangkat alis, mendesahkan nafas saat Yixing hanya menggeleng, "jadi kalau di _fanfiction,_ biasanya ketika sedang sakit, pacarnya akan meletakan obatnya di bibir, lalu mencium orang yang sakit itu, sekalian menyuapkan obatnya ke dalam mulut," Iya, Suho memang sering membaca fanfiction dan dia bangga. Terlebih genre favoritnya adalah—yaoi, yeah.

"Ew, itu menjijikan," Yixing bergidik.

"Menjijikan tapi romantis," Suho membela.

Yixing menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak mau, nanti aku malah jadi ketularan. Aku tidak mau pilek, nanti aku ingusan dan tidak ganteng lagi,"

"Kok kamu nyebelin sih,"

"Nyebelin tapi kau tetep mau kan?"

Suho memutar mata, namun bibirnya membentuk cengiran kecil.

"Oh iya, aku bawa cokelat," tangan Yixing menelusup ke saku celana, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cokelat batangan berukuran cukup besar dari sana, "Ini cokelat _limited edition_ lho. Mahal dan enak banget. Aku belikan untukmu—"

"Zhang Yixing, kau memang pacar terbaik di dunia—"

"—pakai kartu kreditmu."

"Tidak jadi kalau begitu,"

Yixing terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan cokelat batangan itu ke mulut Suho, berniat menyuapinya. Suho menurut, dia membuka mulut dan menerima suapan cokelat Yixing.

"Jangan sakit sakit lagi ya, aku cemas, tahu." Yixing menggumam rendah, "Kau itu terkadang terlalu memikirkan orang lain dan tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku kadang membenci dan menyayangi sifatmu itu,"

Suho mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil, meraih tangan Yixing yang tengah menyuapkan cokelat dan memberi tangan itu kecupan ringan, "Iya, sayang. Aku janji aku akan lebih memperhatikan kesehatanku."

Yixing menggigit bibir untuk meredam senyum lebar yang hendak keluar.

Suho memang terlalu cheesy, kadang kadang.

Sebatang cokelat pun telah ludes lima menit kemudian, Yixing meletakan sampah pembungkus cokelat itu di atas mangkuk bekas bubur di bawah ranjang.

Yixing menggeser tubuhnya ke samping tubuh Suho dan meletakan kepalanya ke bahu sang leader, bersandar di tempat favoritnya. Secara otomatis satu lengan Suho melingkari tubuh sang main _dancer,_ mendekapnya dalam hangat peluknya, membuat Yixing tersenyum dalam keheningan. _Rasanya seperti di rumah sendiri_.

"Kau tahu tidak? Kalau orang sakit itu butuh banyak endhorpin supaya dia cepat sembuh,"

"Huh?"

Suho menatap pacarnya dengan kerutan bingung, tidak terlalu menangkap arah pembicaraan Yixing.

"Iya, endhorpin. Zat alami yang diekskresikan oleh hipofisis, obat penghilang rasa sakit yang terbuat dari asam amino. Endhorpin menimbulkan perasaan nyaman, keamanan dan perasaan sejahtera, serta menjadi imun bagi tubuh. Endorphin akan membantu kau mencapai kondisi prima lagi,"

Suho hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar lelaki China itu berbicara. Yixing tersenyum simpul,

"Dan apa kau tahu? Endhorpin akan diproduksi lebih banyak dalam tubuh alami jika kau makan cokelat, tertawa, dan _cuddling_ dengan pasanganmu,"

Suho mengerjap.

"Xing?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sebelum kesini belajar biologi dulu ya?" Suho mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, "Belajar bagian reproduksi juga, tidak?"

"Kalau kau tidak sedang sakit saat ini, aku sudah cubit kau."

Suho tertawa renyah dengan suaranya yang bindeng, kemudian keheningan berganti menyelimuti mereka, membiarkan kedua nafas teratur dari kedua insan adam yang mengisi kesunyian kamar, hingga kemudian dipecahkan oleh Suho yang bertanya,

"Jadi berdasarkan penjelasanmu ini, kau datang kemari, membawakanku cokelat dan berlovey-dovey denganku agar aku merasa senang sehingga itu akan memicu endhorpin dalam tubuhku supaya aku cepat sembuh, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih begitu," dia mendongak, menatap Suho dengan alis terangkat, "Kau tidak senang ya?"

"Senang kok, senang sekali." Suho tersenyum lebar, "Tidak biasanya kau manja-manja begini, mungkin aku harus lebih sering sakit."

Yixing pada akhirnya mencubit pinggangnya, keras.

"YIXINGGGG! Aku sedang sakit, tahu!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan sih!"

Suho meringis, sambil ia mengusap-usap pinggangnya, ia bergumam, "Tapi apa kau juga tahu kalau endhorpin juga banyak berproduksi saat orang melakukan..."

"Melakukan apa?"

".. _. Sex."_

Pipi Yixing memanas, dia menarik hidung bangir Suho agak keras. "Yang penting sembuh dulu,"

Suho yang tadinya muram karena dicubit dua kali langsung sumringah,

"Berarti kalau aku sudah sembuh, kau mau dong?"

Yixing membuang muka, diam saja. Tak mengiyakan atau pun menyangkal.

Suho yang menyadarinya nyengir lebar.

Dia lalu membenahi posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak, dan menatap Yixing dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah sembuh nih, Xing. Yuk, ena ena?"

.

Niatnya dapat ciuman panas, Suho malah kena sambar gelas.

.

.

.

 **Amanat:** Enaena memang tidak selalu ena.

.

 **F i n**

* * *

a/n: cuman oneshot fluffy sulay. pingin banget meramaikan fanfic pair ini ^^ semoga suka ya, kalau suka boleh loh ninggal kesan pesan kritik di kotak review ^^

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, kawan.


End file.
